GETTING IT RIGHT
by fallenphoenixrising
Summary: It was the beginning of the final chapter, it was the end of a beautiful story, and it was the completion of two souls promise. This time they’d get it right. ONESHOT


**_IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!_**

_Hi again, sorry it's taking me so long to update stories, I'd been really busy with school but now that its summer I might get in a few chapters. I want to tell some news that's good for me but not for my stories, I got accepted into the best school in my state, you have to have a 3.5 GPA and at least a 25 on the ACT to get in, it's a live in school meaning I have to move away and it's a hard school with collage level courses and course loads with two hours of required studying and chores meaning after summer my stories will be taking a slower update then usual, I may get some in on weekends when my loads not to big and I'm not home but we'll just have to see. N/e ways I just wanted to get this out before I lost it so tell me what you think and check out my other story's this is a **one shot**._

As cold arms encircled him he threw one final glance at the woman he loved, she was beautiful, even as tears fell from her eyes disguised by the rain as the cold wind tousled her hair. This was his duty; it was his destiny to die like this, to die protecting her even when she didn't know she was in danger.

Two days earlier 

Her scent on the wind enticed his senses and his legs began to move even as his heart pleaded with him to stop to return to the warmth of the campfire and the sanctity of his treetop overlooking the companions who had so effectively earned his trust and protection. He didn't stop…he couldn't stop not now, not ever, so long as she lived he would never stop going to her, no matter how it breaks the heart of another.

With cold eyes she stared up at him as if contemplating his every thought and feeling, reaching deep into his soul through downcast amber eyes. Without a thought he moved towards her, towards her cold eyes and chilling embrace.

As he held her he thought about the future, his, hers, theirs, it was his decision in theory but in actuality there was only one choice. He knew why she had summoned him, he had known it for a year now and he dreamt about it's inevitable occurrence. She would ask him for his escort into eternal damnation free from the earthly strife until another life summons him from his flaming inferno and beckons him to be born again. She had told him once that no other arms would embrace him as he draws his final breath, it was a threat, and one she was fully willing to carry out.

Perhaps it was petty or cruel, but she was alone in the world both in life and in death, was it so wrong to want to die in the arms of the man you loved, to taste his lips a final time and to have his companionship in the deepest bowls of hell.

It was, but how was she to know that and who was he to deny her the only chance she would ever have at happiness. Despite his love for her however it was not her that he descended for. It was for another, for Kagome. So that she could live a life without fear of Kikyo's wrath.

He had two days to say goodbye, to make amends for all the pain he had inflicted and was about to inflict on her life, two days to show her what he had felt all along. To days to love her.

When he returned the fire was banked and his companion's had all left, all but one. Kagome stood at the base of a tall oak with a heart wrenching gaze on her gorgeous face, and with a look the hanyou was crest fallen. She knew, of course she knew she was after all aware of his intentions for quite some time, perhaps ever since she first laid eyes on the newly arisen Kikyou.

Without a word she turned around to grab her oversized yellow backpack and handed him a cup of quickly cooling ramen in passing. Her eye's were tired and dull, as though she were an old woman instead of the lively woman he had come to love more than any other. With a splash he dropped the cup of noodles and reached for the slowly retreating woman in front of him. At the sound of the abandoned ramen the girl paused briefly but continued on with a sigh. It wasn't until his arms had encircled her that she paused to bask in the feeling of his arms surrounding her, it wasn't until he felt the tears leak through his haouri that he knew how much he was truly killing her with his short caresses as time drew short for the unlikely couple.

She drew away from him, something she had never thought herself capable of, however she had never thought herself capable of letting him go either. She stroked his cheek and kissed his lips, then with a single tear she turned away allowing her heart to break once more. He would not be returning this time, but then again a part of him had never returned to her after his initial departure, his heart belongs to Kikyou, but his soul belonged to her. She wouldn't cry, not this time she would save her tears for the day she lost him to the cruel game fate plays.

Neither spoke, they didn't have to. Words would have been pointless and awkward. With a sad small smile she reached down to interlace her fingers with his and walked toward the village, towards their friends, and towards the end of their journey.

Sensing the couples need for time alone the monk, slayer, kitsune, and fire-cat bid Inuyasha a final farewell and headed toward the slayers village to begin repairs. Sango and Kagome exchanged glances and knew that this would be the last time they saw each other again. The friends hugged each other and both let one more tear escape before turning away and setting out in separate directions. They were alone, and yet neither had ever felt less lonely as their hands joined once again, watching the friends they had come to call family set to the skies a final time.

"Until we meet again my friends, peace for you all."

With a whispered farewell meant only for the ears of the wind the sun set on the first of the last days left.

The night was quiet; the wind had died down to a murmur and bore them no more secrets as they lay beneath the brilliant stars, untainted by the glow of a modern world. She would miss those stars, but not as much as the pure gold universe that made up his honey glazed eyes. She lay her head on his chest and listened to the steady rhythm of his heart beat. His arms encased her in warmth and that night he showed her all the love he had felt since she freed him from the arrows spell and captured him in her own, he showed her all the love he had never shown Kikyou, he showed her completeness with all he had to give.

The sun was and unwelcome companion in the dawn, for it meant that the last day was truly here, that the quest was really going to end when it should rest again behind the mountain tops. It was with heavy heart and feet that they took up their belongings and set out again for their final destination.

It was time, time to say goodbye, time to let him go, time to fulfill a half hearted promise, and a full hearted commitment, it was time for him to die, and take with him her heart.

They had come, like unappeased specters looking to seek revenge on the living, they stole the souls of the dead, helped the risen, and beckoned to the living. They came as the sky began to cry, they came for him at her summons. She was ready and he was bound to her. With a final soul-wrenching kiss, he left her, lingering for just a moment to memorize her face to take with him to hell, then he turned towards the woods where she waited.

She stood where she was until she could no longer see him, before running with all the strength that desperation provided, running towards him, running towards the last break her heart could or would endure.

As cold arms encircled him he threw one final glance at the woman he loved, she was beautiful, even as tears fell from her eyes disguised by the rain as the cold wind tousled her hair. This was his duty; it was his destiny to die like this, to die protecting her even when she didn't know she was in danger.

With his final breath he whispered to the wind, "our souls will meet again my love, in another life, another chance to get it right. Until then dearest wait for me."

The sun set as the ground closed on the space where two souls surrendered to the flames beneath them, and a girl fell to her knees in agony. She would let him go for now, she would let time take him and she would go on waiting for him. Waiting for another chance to get it right. Until then she would stay, she would live and die here and become known to all throughout time as the protector.

Kagome never saw her friends again, it was just to painful a reminder of what she and Inuyasha could have shared. She never loved another and spent her days wandering Japan to offer her services as a miko and in search of a way to put the jewel to rest.

500 years later

He had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen, within them she saw oceans born and sky's ignite, they had only met in passing but their hearts had known each other and it was certain not to be the last time their paths would cross. A new fairytale was about to begin, one that had started two lifetimes ago, but this time they would have their happily ever after, this time fate was on their side. Soul's never forget after all. It had taken 1,000 years, 2 spells, a curse, a promise, a journey, and a jewel, but finally the story was drawing to a close.

It was the beginning of the final chapter, it was the end of a beautiful story, and it was the completion of two souls promise. This time they'd get it right.


End file.
